


Consequences

by blackfin



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU where Viren has a one sided thing for the King, AU where Viren isn't as much a piece of shit, Affection, Drabble, Forehead Kisses, I just wanted to write a lil scene between them, Kind of Harrow / Viren, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: Viren dropped to one knee, burning with indignation, waiting for the King to give him further orders, only to feel Harrow's strong, calloused fingers curve gently around the back of his head and tug him closer...





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> idk man ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I like the dynamic of these two and wanted to write a quiet, affectionate scene between them that also didn't underplay the issue at hand  
> also posted on my tumblr, blackfen

His knee hit the floor with a low, hollow thud. Bowing his head, chest burning with indignation, ears tingling with heat – that reaction hadn’t happened in Gods know how long – Viren bit his tongue hard, staring daggers down at the floor. Of all the humiliating, degrading things to be made to do on the eve of battle, he was being forced to kneel, to show his subjugation to a man he considered closer to his heart than anyone else in this world. Fighting back all kinds of malapert retorts (his favorite at the moment was to ask Harrow is this was low enough or should be bend even further so he could kiss his boots), Viren waited. 

Waited for the man in front of him to say something else, to command him to standby and watch as assassins barged into their home, their land, and threw everything, the peace they worked so hard to achieve, into chaos. A jolt raced down his spine when, instead of speaking, Harrow stepped forward, strong, blunt, calloused fingers, long used to gripping the hilt of a sword, marked by the years of fighting that pressed against their borders, gently curved over the back of his head, weaving lightly through the short hairs. Gingerly pulling his head forward as he stepped closer, Harrow pressed the top of Viren’s head firmly to his abdomen.

His other warm, heavy hand rested on the top of his head, gently, lovingly caressing his scalp. Instinctively sucking in a deep breath, comforted by the familiar scent that surrounded him, Viren swallowed hard, pushing back against the fear that pulsed harshly in the center of his chest. In a movement he was not completely in control of, his arms wound around Harrow’s waist, locking in an unyielding hold, squeezing them even more tightly together. Lifting his head slightly, he placed his cheek against the smooth material of Harrow’s shirt, the heat from his body bleeding through, sinking into him.

“I know,” Harrow spoke quietly, “that you are only doing what you think is best. That what you wish for me to do has only been suggested out of desperation to save my life but please understand. This is the choice I have made, and you will respect it.”

“You are a fool.” Viren muttered, half wanting to detangle himself from this stupid, daft man who would pick a moral high ground over saving himself; half wanting to squeeze him even closer, to do anything to convince him to reconsider, to realize that he wouldn’t just be abandoning the Kingdom, his children, their people but him as well.

Harrow chuckled mirthlessly, “Perhaps, but it is what I’ve decided, Viren. I will take whatever consequences there may be.”

Slipping a hand underneath Viren’s jaw, Harrow tilted his head back, and leaned down to press a dry, lingering kiss onto his forehead. Breathing out sharply, Viren resisted the urge to jerk his head back, to clamp on hand down onto Harrow’s neck and jerk him down further, to smash their lips together in a possessive, claiming seal. The King’s eyes…had never been for him, and they never would be. Even in this most dire hour, even with this poignant gesture, there was only person in Harrow’s heart, and it wasn’t him.

Warm breath brushed across the surface of his skin as Harrow leaned back, straightening up with the stern expression returning to his face, “Ready yourself for tonight’s battle.”

Tightening his lips into a thin line, Viren stood, tersely nodded and turned on his heel, stepping out into the hallway occupied only by the faithful guards, who very noticeably didn’t look in his direction as he exited. Curling his hands into tight fists, his blunt fingernails digging into his palms, Viren waited until he was back into the safety of his private laboratory before letting loose a slurry of insults that would’ve made the most battle toughed mercenary flush.

That stupid, deplorable, hideous, wretched, hateful man would never realize. He would never realize just what his death was going to do to him.


End file.
